YOURS
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: "Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?" / "Aneh. Di mana-mana pria menanyakan itu dulu baru membicarakan yang lain. Tapi kau malah kebalikannya." / "Aku gadis biasa. Kau orang yang hebat dan dikenal banyak orang. Pemain bola profesional." / "Sejak kapan kau bisa menyusun kata-kata seperti itu?" / Another love story about Tsubasa x Sanae . Mind to read and review ?


CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

Yours belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

Malam itu setelah World Youth, Tsubasa Ozora tengah duduk di bangku pemain cadangan di stadion tempat pertandingan final World Youth diselenggarakan bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Iya. Aku yakin." Jawab sang gadis bernama Sanae Nakazawa.

Malam ini gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan balutan blazer biru muda dan rok putih bergelombang. Malam itu dia diajak oleh Tsubasa pergi ke stadion. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Tsubasa. Hal peting katanya. Sebelumnya gadis Nakazawa ini telah pernah diminta untuk membicarakan hal penting tentang kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Tsubasa saat itu memintanya untuk mendukungnya di sisinya. Dia ingin gadis yang dicintainya sejak kelas tiga SMP itu bersamanya. Di dekatnya. Selamanya. Itu berarti Sanae tidak akan bersedih kembali seperti saat dirinya berada di Brazil, menggapai impiannya menjadi pemain sepakbola profesional.

"Nanti kamu akan meninggalkan semua yang telah kamu capai di Jepang selama 3,5 tahun ini hanya demi ikut bersamaku." Ucap sang pria lagi dengan pandangan lurus ke depan tanpa melihat wanitanya.

Kembali. Tsubasa kembali menanyakan kesanggupan gadisnya itu untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama dengannya. Dia tahu bahwa selama ia di Brazil, Sanae berjuang seorang diri untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Mengingat saat gadisnya menduduki bangku SMA, kondisi keuangan keluarganya sedang dalam kondisi minus. Usaha ayahnya yang sebelumnya berhasil tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Hingga sang gadis-sebagai anak tertua-harus ikut turun tangan mengatasi kondisi keuangan keluarga. Menyambung kehidupannya dan juga dua orang adiknya yaitu Yukio yang saat itu baru saja naik kelas 3 SMP dan Hana, yang baru saja masuk SMP.

Selama 3,5 tahun itu Tsubasa tahu bagaimana perjuangan gadisnya untuk bisa bebas secara finansial meskipun sang gadis tak pernah bercerita tentang kondisinya saat itu. Lalu darimana Tsubasa tahu tentang itu? siapa lagi kalau bukan Ishizaki yang memberitahunya. Sanae sendiri dengan sengaja saat itu tidak memperbolehkan Ishizaki menceritakan kondisinya kepada Tsubasa. Ia takut Tsubasa akan berubah perasaannya atau bahkan mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Ia tidak mau itu semua terjadi. Ia bertekat saat itu akan membuat Tsubasa-nya terkagum-kagum ketika pulang dari Jepang dan bangga dengan gadisnya yang tak kalah gigih menghadapi kehidupan. Kegigihannya itulah yang mengantarkan Sanae pada kesuksesan. Mulai dari bekerja paruh waktu hingga akhirnya ia berani membuka rumah makan kecil-kecilan yang saat ini sudah cukup besar dan banyak pengunjungnya.

Tsubasa yang mengetahui itu hanya memberikan semangat kepadanya lewat surat yang ia kirimkan tanpa diketahui gadis pujaannya itu bahwa ia tahu semua sisi kehidupannya yang lain dari sahabat mereka Ishizaki. Dan Saat pulang ke Jepang, Tsubasa meminta dengan paksa gadisnya itu untuk menceritakan kondisinya yang sebernarnya. Awalnya Tsubasa kecewa karena gadisnya itu tidak mau menceritakan apa yang dialaminya selama ia di Brazil namun itu tidak membuat rasa cintanya berkurang. Justru dia bangga memiliki gadis yang mandiri dan gigih. Maka dari itu ia memustuskan untuk membawa Sanae bersamanya.

"Bersamamu... adalah impian terbesarku." Jawab sang gadis dengan menunduk malu. Kali ini jawaban Sanae sukses membuat pria penggila bola itu meliriknya. Raut wajahnya agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Sanae. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Tsubasa lembut. Mata hitam pekat Tsubasa dan kristal coklat Sanae bertemu. Keduannya saling tersenyum.

"Jadi... kapan?" tanya Sanae ingin memastikan sekali lagi dengan masih memandang mata pria yang dicintainya.

"Kau maunya kapan?" tanya Tsubasa balik.

"Eh?" pertanyaan Tsubasa barusan berhasil membuat Sanae terpesona dan membuat wajahnya muncul semburat merah.

"Lusa... Bagaimana?" Sanae bertanya kembali.

"As you wish." Jawab Tsubasa.

Lalu Tsubasa mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah. Dilihatnya sebentar lalu disodorkan ke Sanae yang ternganga dengan benda yang dikeluarkan Tsubasa.

"Marry me?" tanya Tsubasa dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Sanae pun mulai menunjukkan senyumnya. Air matanya mulai mengintip dari mata cantinya. Dia bahagia.

"Aneh. Di mana-mana pria menanyakan itu dulu baru membicarakan yang lain. Tapi kau malah kebalikannya."

"Kalau seperti yang lain, jadinya biasa saja. Lebih baik aneh dan sudah pasti akan diterima beginikan?"

"Uh. Percaya diri sekali!"

Keduanya tersenyum.

"So?" tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Bisa pasangkan?" tanya Sanae balik. Dan pertanyaannya ini adalah sebuah tanda jika Sanae menerima lamaran Tsubasa.

Dengan segera Tsubasa memasangkan cincin bermata satu yang indah itu di jari manis Sanae. Kemudian ia mencium kedua punggung tangan Sanae serta ia peluk wanita yang telah mendukung dan bersedia menantinya selama ini.

Perlahan Tsubasa melepaskan pelukkannya. Dikecup mesra kening wanitanya itu dan mulai ia menyapu jarak antara bibirnya dan Sanae. Ciuman pertama mereka.

"I love you."

.

.

"Tidak menyesal akan menikah denganku?"

"Eh?"

Kedua insan yang sedang dilanda bahagia itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari stadion. Kedua tangan mereka terpaut erat nan mesra. Rona bahagia tak henti-hentinya tersirat dari wajah masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya sang gadis menanyakan pertanyaan di atas.

"Aku gadis biasa. Kau orang yang hebat dan dikenal banyak orang. Pemain bola profesional."

"Siapa bilang kau gadis biasa?"

"Heh?"

"Gadis biasa mana yang mau menunggu orang yang dicintainya selama 3,5 tahun? Kau juga hebat, mampu melewati rintangan dalam kehidupanmu. Aku bangga memilikimu."

Sanae menunduk malu dengan pujian itu dan Tsubasa semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau begitu mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau yang selalu mendukungku. Aku mencintaimu karena aku tahu kau akan menjadi istri dan ibu yangh baik untuk anak-anakku. Itu semua luar biasa,kau tahu?"

Sanae tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menyusun kata-kata seperti itu?"

"Hah? Aku.. tidak.. tahu... ahahahah. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja." Tsubasa tertawa garing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"I trust you."

Keduanya saling tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

TBC

.

.

.

Ciymii's CurCol

.

.

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~

Ciymii balik lagi. Kali ini mau bikin multi-chapter. Umm.. mungkin bisa dibilang drabble kali ya..

Gimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini?

Bisa kasih tahu komentar kalian lewat review?

Aku akan lanjutkan setelah 20 review untuk cerita ini ya? Wkwkwkwk.

Waktu nulis ini ciymii lagi seneng dengerin **Harmonia - RHYTHEM**

Thank youuuh xD

-Ciymii-


End file.
